Resident Evil 6 Short Stories
by Haalyle
Summary: Basically thoughts within each chapter/campaign of the characters based upon music I enjoy listening to. First three chapters pre-written. Spoilers of Resident Evil 6.
1. Because of You

**Been awhile, but I decided I wanted to write a few short stories that were based from lyrics from music I like to listen to. These chapters could possibly include swearing, sexual content and possibly bad puns. Spoilers of Resident Evil 6 (most probably most other RE games). Would be appreciated if you played RE6 before reading.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or any lyrics from the owners of the music I list.**

_Because of You_

_I lose my way,  
And it's not too long before you point it out._

_You never thought of anyone else,  
You just saw your pain._

Chris watched as Haos prepared one final attack and there was nothing Chris could do to fight back. He was stuck inside this launch pod; he couldn't just open the hatch and shoot at it. He was underwater, and he would drown straight away if he tried. This was it; Piers' heroic move would lead to his death as well. It was inevitable and Chris knew that as he continued to watch Haos approach the pod with wide outstretched arms.

What appeared to be lightning from the destroyed station below lit up the ocean, as well as the explosions. Chris gasped as the lightning, which looked oddly familiar to what was from Piers' arm, was en route to hit Haos. As soon as it hit Haos, the creature fell away from the pod and Chris felt himself lower to the ground.

It was yet again he lost every man on his team. First the rookie Finn in Edonia, now Piers in the waters of China. He didn't know how to take it. He sat there, on the pod's ground and waited for it to surface. Was he going to continue working with the BSAA? Continue to lose more men because of his blind actions. Piers was right, it was lucky Finn wasn't there to see him now. How could anyone ever look up to this legendary Chris Redfield?

The door of the escape pod opened, morning sunshine flowing into the pod. Chris stood up and leaned against the frame of the round door, thinking of what he was going to continue doing. His hand gripped onto the bloody BSAA badge that Piers gave to him.

"_Main priority is the mission Captain, nothing personal."_

Piers' words echoed in his head as he looked at the badge in the sunlight. _Piers would want me to continue_, Chris thought as he looked in the sky over the ocean. He heard a helicopter off into the distance and nodded to himself. _Yes, it would be what they both wanted_.


	2. Set Fire to the Rain

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but like I said, it's mainly a feeling. Continue!**

_Set Fire to the Rain_

_When I lay, with you.  
I could stay there close my eyes._

"_Don't let it end like this."_

Her head hurt like all hell, worse than ever before but possibly not as bad as what had happened in 1998. Everywhere hurt, but her head hurt the most. When Simmons attacked her it completely caught her off guard, even with her amount of experience.

She felt pressure on her shoulder and she didn't know what to think. Was Leon there? If he was, isn't that a stupid idea with Simmons right in front of them. _He shouldn't care about me, not with the current situation. He knows I can look after myself, that I can get out of this._

She tried to get herself to wake up, but her body refuse to go along with her orders and she could only lay there in this state and hope someone was looking after her. She never liked having someone else look after her, not with the work she had gotten through; with the pain she endured and yet still survived through all these years.

And then there was Simmons. She knew working for him would be hard after she realized what he did. She had to leave, but he just couldn't bare it. She knew he had an attraction to her, something that she never wanted to happen and that's why she tried to leave as quickly as possible.

Slowly the pain in her head dimmed and she was able to open her eyes and see what kind of position she was in. She looked into Leon's eyes, the first thing that came into her line of focus and knew that he had been protecting her against Simmons. She also knew that he would make sure she wouldn't be harmed in such a way.

Putting a small smile on her face and forgetting about the ache of her body she simply said, "I was just resting my eyes." She put her hand onto his, which was on her shoulder and lifted it up. Leon slightly helped her up, pushing her softly for a boost up.

"Shouldn't sleep on the job."


	3. You Found Me

**Need I say more?**

_You Found Me_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded_

Jake looked around at the surroundings of the crash that had just occurred. If it wasn't for the parachute, they may not have survived, but he shook that thought out of his head as he looked at Sherry.

She lay there on the snow ground with blood seeping from underneath her. He looked at her back and found a large part of metal _inside_ of her.

"Oh shit, what do I do?" He asked himself in a whisper, looking at her with concern and thought. _If I try to pull the thing out, she could then die of blood loss and not taking it out could also leave her in the same position. I'm stuck on a stalemate unless there is some sort of miracle_, Jake thought to himself, as she moaned.

"Pull it out," She moaned, looking at him with eyes of hope and steadiness.

"But this thing is dug pretty much into you, it's no simple scratch," He shook his head and set his hand onto the red snow.

"Just do it," She begged.

He sighed, but agreed, "Don't tell me I didn't warn ya." He took hold of the metal and starting pulling it out with all his strength, as she wincing in absolute agony. Once the large piece was taken out, he threw it as far as he could away from her, and then watched her while she moaned in pain.

Then that's when he saw the injury disappear right before his eyes and knew that something was going here, something she hadn't told him.

"What the hell?"


	4. Numb

**Well, here's another short chapter. I would like to thank those who read this story.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. I do not own the title as that is Linkin Park's to keep.**

* * *

_Numb_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you._

* * *

Carla Radames sat in her chair with her suitcase sitting on the desk in front of her, feeling glad that she had accomplished her goal. The world would go down and everything would be unstable. She had everything planned out and nothing was going to stop her. This is what Simmons had coming to him all along.

"Can you feel it spreading through your body yet? I'm just giving you exactly what you gave me, Simmons. At first you'll be afraid, but don't worry. You're just becoming the monster you always were. You and everyone else on the planet. You and your Family may have shaped the world into what it is today, but starting tomorrow, it is all going to change," She said calmly into the phone, knowing that Simmons was not listening to the last part of her conversation. It was his fault and nothing was going to change that.

She knew Chris and his little bitch were coming to get her, to kill her. After what she did to his men… twice, he was furious and she expected him to be. Playing around with someone like Chris was entertaining and yet also rather sad. She had to admit, his bitch was probably more focused than him.

Whoever had interrupted Chris when they had her in that corner and saved her precious time and she was grateful. She couldn't wait to see the world become as she planned and everything go into chaos. It would be beautiful.

She wondered where 'Ada Wong' was; she hoped to see before her inevitable death that she knew would be coming rather soon. She owed it to 'Ada Wong', if she hadn't done what she'd done, Carla wouldn't be here now.

Carla stood up and grabbed her case, which contained the advanced C-virus that she had managed to perfect. She'd go to the roof and wait for Chris there; she knew he'd be there.

* * *

She waited on the roof for Chris and Piers to arrive. She wanted to be able to see the world in it's more beautiful and unstable state. She wouldn't be able to see it if Chris killed her now. She held one of the advanced C-virus syringes in her hand. She had a slight idea of what it would do, but not for sure. Everyone reacted differently to the virus and the outcome wouldn't always be the same. She hoped that she'd still be able to have her normal senses and stabbed the virus into her arm, hiding it from view so Chris and Piers wouldn't be able to notice it.

"Ada!" She heard Chris yelled from behind her as she looked over the ocean.

She turned around and gave him a smirk, "Still haven't had enough, huh? Even after losing all your men-again? With your track record I gotta say, I'd hate to be a member of your team, Chris."

Chris looked at her angrily and she couldn't help but laugh inside. She turned back around and noticed a helicopter come her way.

A sniper on the helicopter aimed at her and shot her through the chest. She gripped her chest hard and watched as the helicopter flew away.

"Well played," She muttered, falling to her death over the edge and landed onto the cold hard cement ground.

* * *

Ada walked toward Carla who lay there dead on the ground. She shook her head, "Your hatred for Simmons drove you to tear down the world they created, but it was your conscience, Carla, that saw you fail. After all, isn't that why you brought me into this? It's a shame. If you had only sought vengeance against Simmons alone, I would have helped you."

Carla's eyes opened widely, surprising Ada. She gasped, as the advanced C-virus began to take over her body.

"Get over yourself. Help me? I'm the real Ada Wong! I don't need help from anyone! My plans aren't failing, they're thriving! And soon this frail shell of a society will collapse! After that, you know what will be left of this world? Nothing! Hell will rise and chaos will reign! And I, Ada Wong, will be queen of the new world!" She screamed to Ada, as her body merged into the carrier, becoming gooey and slimy. She spat a piece of it at Ada, who jumped back to the door.

Ada ran inside and managed to close the door shut again Carla. She sighed, "Hate to break it to you, but you're nothing but a cheap knockoff, at best. Rest in peace, Carla."


End file.
